Сказка о принцессе из страны Восходящего Солнца
by Kit2000
Summary: Однажды, давным-давно, жил был король... Сакура/Шаоран


Не то чтобы очень, а все-таки давно, жил был король, и было у него двое детей: сын да дочь

_Сказка о принцессе из страны «Восходящего Солнца»_

_Не то чтобы очень, а все-таки давно, жил был король, и было у него двое детей: сын да дочь. Красавица была дочь: длинные русые волосы, зеленые, как море, глаза, фигурой стройна да и нравом интересна. О сыне расскажем потом. Дочь же звали Сакурой._

_Любил король детей своих. Хотел он, чтобы жизнь их сложилась и, кроме счастья, не знали они ни нужды, ни печали, ни какого другого зла. Все отец делал для своих наследников: воспитал в них добрые и чуткие сердца, дал прекраснейшее образование, и теперь думал, как бы хорошо пристроить. _

_В прекрасном месяце апреле исполнилось Сакуре 18 лет. По закону страны, девушки восемнадцатилетнего возраста имели право на замужество. И король всячески пытался найти подходящего принца для своей маленькой дочушки-принцессы. _

_Много заморских принцев пыталось завоевать сердце красавицы, да только, кроме силы физической, никто из них не имел красоты душевной. Устала Сакура от таких бездарей и говорит отцу, что если в течение трех месяцев не найдется принц, подходящий ей по характеру, интеллекту, взглядам на жизнь и душевности, то не станет она ничьей женой, а уйдет в страну далекую, пустынную. Испугался король такому заявлению. Отцовское сердце хотело, чтобы дочь была счастлива, но, видя всех претендентов на ее руку, становилось ему печально, так как знал, что не будет у чада его жизни с такими принцами. _

_Вознегодовал король. Взялся за седую свою головушку. Тут подходит к нему сын его—принц Тойа—и говорит:_

_--Отец! Я хочу жениться! Ты совсем забыл обо мне, думая только о том, как выдать замуж Сакуру. Я считаю себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы управлять нашей страной. Разреши мне найти себе спутницу в жизни._

_Выслушал король сына, и немного отлегло у него на сердце._

_--Хорошо,--промолвил он,--пусть будет так, как ты хочешь. Вот тебе мое родительское благословение. Ступай, дитя, найди себе верного друга твоему сердцу. _

_С этими словами отец обнял сына и отпустил его восвояси. _

_Прошло около двух месяцев, пока принц разъезжал по странам разным в поисках своей принцессы. И вдруг ранним утром…_

_--Отец! Я нашел!_

_Выкрикнул он, вбегая в опочивальню короля._

_Проснувшийся от испуга старик, резко встал, но, увидев, кто стоит перед ним, улыбнулся и обнял сына._

_--Чадо мое! Ты вернулся!_

_--Не время! Я нашел свою принцессу, отец! Я хочу, чтобы мы поехали к ней вместе, чтобы ты увидел ее и одобрил мой выбор!_

_Молодой принц говорил с таким восторгом и жаром, что старику-королю захотелось увидеть эту принцессу немедля._

_Все королевство провожало своих государей в плавание. Наконец, когда корабль царской четы причалил к берегам незнакомой страны, множество людей встречало путников. Тут же была подана белая карета, которая довезла принца и его семью до дворца принцессы, где встретили их очень радушно. Принцесса, в сопровождении отца своего—короля, сама распорядилась, чтобы гостей обслужили по высшему классу. Состоялся пир, на котором было сразу решено: брачный союз заключить и королевства объединить. _

_Сакура же сидела и скучала. Не было ей дела до всего, что происходило вокруг. Трехмесячный срок подходил к концу. Страшно стало Сакуре, что она сказала тогда такие слова, но, как человек слова, отказываться от своей мысли не собиралась._

_И вот, в один солнечный денек гуляла наша принцесса по саду чуждого ей королевства и собирала цветочки. Внезапно, непонятно откуда, появился молодой юноша, очень красив лицом и голосом приятен. _

_И встал юноша на одно колено, и взял руку Сакуры в свою, и с жаром говорит, смотря ей в глаза:_

_--Принцесса! Прошу Вашей руки и сердца!_

_Удивилась королевская дочь такому поступку незнакомца, но, имея хорошее чувство юмора, ответила смело:_

_--А где ж ты раньше был, соколик? Вдруг рука-то уже занята?_

_И принц, не вставая с колена, рассказал, что, плывя сюда, его корабль ограбили пираты и потопили в глубоком море, что он, принц, вот уже 3 месяца добирался сюда, чтобы посвататься прекрасной принцессе этой страны._

_--А зовут-то тебя как?—смеясь, спросила Сакура._

_--Шаоран! Я принц из далекой азиатской страны!_

_--Тогда, Шаоран, стоит мне тебя огорчить. Я не та, за которую ты меня принимаешь._

_--Не важно! Я полюбил тебя сразу с первого взгляда! Прошу тебя, скажи мне свое имя!_

_--Мое имя Сакура. Но я не принцесса здешней страны, я.._

_--Не важно! Мне не важно, кто ты! Я готов жизнь за тебя отдать! Позволь, я для тебя убью дракона!—принц схватился за меч._

_--Вчера мой брат убил последнего в этой округе,--разочарованно поделилась новостью принцесса,--Так что, не судьба, принц. Да и животных убивать нехорошо._

_--Ты такая добрая…_

_Разговорились. Понравился Шаоран Сакуре за живость ума, мудрость не по годам, хороший вкус в одежде, взгляды на жизнь и отличное чувство юмора. _

_Через месяц свадьбу сыграли. _

_К слову, да чего же удивился принц Шаоран, что в жену ему досталась принцесса Сакура. Ведь свататься он приезжал к принцессе Кахо, теперешней супруге принца Тойи, а встретил Сакуру, которую сразу же полюбил, не зная, что она королевских кровей._

_И теперь все живут счастливо, а король ушел на покой выращивать помидоры для семьи, передав правление страной сыну своему. Сакура же и Шаоран всегда будут благодарить Бога. Ведь, если бы не Его Великий Промысел, не встретил бы нашу принцессу принц из далекой азиатской страны. _

_Счастливый конец _


End file.
